ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. Movie World Quest: Racing Tour
is a racing video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC in TBD. It is based on the rides from Warner Bros. Movie World California and Warner Bros. Movie World Florida. Synopsis During a visit to Florida, Bugs and Daffy accidentally throw many ACME stuff to the Warner Bros. Movie World Machine. They must prepare for a race, with the help of the visitors of the park and some other Warner Bros. characters. Gameplay Characters Starter *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Victor Batcula' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - a vampire bat who scares people with his school. *'Sarah Pirate' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a chicken who is the daughter of a pirate. *'Tony Von Ghouler' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a ghost fox who was a member of a jazz band. *'Sir Knight-A-Lot' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a mouse who is the knight of a kingdom ruled by mice. *'Fiona Fangmeyer' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a crocodile who likes to swim in the sea of monsters. *'Cindy Globetrotter' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Mark Canary III' (voiced by Billy West) - a canary who likes to travel around the world. *'Danny Toymaker' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a fox who likes to collecting and making toys. *'Bruno Huge' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a bear who is a huge fan of Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Allie Baba' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - a pussycat who is the modern incarnation of Ali Baba. *'Monseiur Jacques Délicieux' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a French skunk who likes to cook. *'VR-Bunny' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a rabbit who always uses VR glasses. *'Hackwrench Squid' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a squid who fixes spaceships and rockets. *'Bolt Pegleg' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a pre-teen dog who drives testing cars. *'T-U-N 2003' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a robot mouse who had landed on Earth to visit Burbank. *'Oscar Pengcool' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a penguin who likes to surfing, skating and snowboarding. *'Hector Camino' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a mouse who drives race cars around Mexico. *'Mr. App-Man' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a cat who develops mobile apps for Warner Bros. Mobile Apps *'Goober the Bear' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a bear who is the sheriff of a western town. *'Chief Warner Shield' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a gopher who is the chief of a native tribe named after the Warner Bros. shield. Unlockable *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD *'Yogi Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Harry B. Oliver' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a German shepherd who is fan of HBO shows. *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Jake Brickstack' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a minifigure who collects Lego sets and owns a brick-built life. *'Dennis Waterslide' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a duck who loves to swim. Non-playable Racetracks New Orient Street *School of Horror *The Conquer of Pirates *Ghost Jazz Band *The Dragon's Peek *The Sea of Monsters *Worldwide Peace and Harmony Imagination World *Sledges of the Himalayas *RC Racers Crashing! *Sledges of the Himalayas *Rock Metal Coaster *The Arabian Wonders *French Gastronomy Adventure City of the Science Fiction *Robocycles Power Run *Goo-O-Tron *The Robot Invasion *Space Sphere *Polar Colossus *Off-Track Racers of Mexico *Little Cities, Big Apps Adventure Port *Woodland Lake *S.S. Warner *Jeep Explorers *The Native Indian Adventure Other *Beep! Beep! and Away! *Eli and Fang's Wacky House *Hanna-Barbera All-Stars: Elroy's Rescue *Cartoon Network City *Justice League: Going Back in Time *Galactic Wonder *HBO Chill Zone *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Warner Bros. Studio Lot *Camp Lego *Tube Water Park Development Release Reception Critical response The game recieved mixed reviews from critics, being praised for TBD. Items Power-Ups Collectibles Gallery Logos Characters' Cars Power-Ups Racetrack Maps Screenshots Trivia *The game is inspired by Eidos Interactive's Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour. Category:E Category:Video Games Category:Racing Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Xbox One Category:Playstation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC Category:Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts Category:Avalanche Software Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment